


Heels

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, I Blame Tumblr, James is so cute, M/M, Thomas is a great boyfriend, he is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: James is wearing  heels, whelp let's hope  that he doesn't fall as much.  Thank God, there's a Thomas Jefferson.





	

“What are you doing?” 

 

Thomas asked looking at his love of his life James, who was wearing classic black heels. Making him about the same height like him

 

” I’m wearing heels,” James stated.He carefully standing in his heels, his feet shaking not being used to heels.  
Even though Thomas likes seeing James wear heels, he didn’t want his lover to kiss the ground than him. Normally tall Thomas rolled his eyes at his ridiculousness cute boyfriend, ”Why?”. 

 

“Because I’m a grown ass man. Nobody can tell what I can’t do.” James pouted too focusing on his stance. His feet finally stopped shaking and started to walk. James began to feel confident in walking in the heels, but soon stop when he tripped on his own two feet. Causing him to face-flat on the living room floor.

 

“Dammit,” James muffled cused on the floor. He turned his head to his boyfriend giving him the “Help-I have- fallen- and- I -can’t- get -up.”

 

“I thought you are a grown ass man, who didn’t need nobody?” Thomas teased bridal carrying his boyfriend to the coach.

 

Thomas picked him up,”Are sure you ok, hon?” 

 

“Yeah, I just tripped is all,”James muttered no wanting to be babied by Thomas.

 

“ You don’t hafta wear the heels,” Thomas trying to use his southern accent to convince him not to wear the heels.

 

James shook his head,” No I’m goin’ to wear these heels until it kills me.”

 

Thomas sighed clearly giving up, “Ok.”

 

The next day 

 

“James I’m fixin’ to go to the store,” Thomas yelled looking for the keys for the car. He stopped looking when he heard heels clicking on the floor presenting James “I want to go.”

 

“In those heels?” Thomas asked looking at his outfit clearly not matching for those heels.

 

“Yeah,why?” James avowed looking down.  
“Because it doesn’t match that why,” Thomas affirmed, “This is clear reason why you and I live together so then you can match. By seeing how I wear my clothes.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint,” James said dryly not surely care about appearance.

 

Thomas hugged him,”It’s okay darlin’. It is only Walmart,” Thomas muttered under his breath “God forbid if we went to wholes food.”

 

The duo went to the store, as they were in the produce section,James with his heels almost fell twenty times,Thomas staying close to catch him close calls.When the duo was done with shopping James’ feet began to hurt he whined.

 

Thomas asked, “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing” James groaned really wanting to rub his feet.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes,” Tell me now or I want care later.” 

 

“I can pick you up,”

James pouted,”My feet hurt.”

 

“You want me to carry you out to the car?” Thomas asked.

 

“No,”James said,then ten seconds later,” Can you pick me up now.”

 

Thomas smiled,”Thank you for giving the permission to.” Bridal carrying his boyfriend to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts @queen-fire03


End file.
